


Every Time I Speak

by usakiwigirl



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakiwigirl/pseuds/usakiwigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working in the Archives causes a side effect that Ianto has a little trouble with</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as something quick and silly. Then it grew – and grew. Not sure what to call it now.

Ianto lifted his arms slowly above his head and stretched. He was bone tired from shifting boxes around the archives all day even though he had been up half the night before with Jack running around Cardiff after Weevils. Of course chasing Weevils always brought about activities of a different sort that resulted in exhaustion, not that Ianto ever complained. Sometimes he wondered if he was addicted to sex; he certainly never fucked this often when he was with Lisa but then maybe it was just that it was because they were two men, always hard for each other, or maybe it was because it was Jack. More than likely it was the latter.

He looked around at the dusty boxes and files that he’d been going through. He was up-to-date with everything the team had brought into the Hub over the last few months, so had decided to work through some of the older stuff that was still just piled up in odd corners around the Archives. It was his go-to project whenever he was caught up with his other work. Filing had been so lax for so long that it was a miracle the place hadn’t blown up or been disintegrated, or had a major biological disaster. Hell, look what happened to Torchwood Four. They just upped and disappeared.

The current box held an assortment of what looked to be metal nuts and bolts and other random hardware. There were no distinctive markings on any of the pieces as near as he could tell, no buttons, switches, moving parts or lights. It looked like the equivalent of futuristic spare parts. He’d been his usual cautious self and worn protective gloves while handling any of the materials, so wasn’t particularly worried for his safety. He carefully placed a label on the box, entered the information into the system and filed it away on a shelf.

He moved over and slumped down in exhaustion onto the old sofa he kept in his lower office. He’d just take a couple of minutes before cleaning up in here and heading back upstairs to make a round of coffee for all the staff. He could use a good cup himself and he knew that Jack would be calling for one soon anyway. It was part of his office mystique to pre-empt their calls and provide the coffee before they knew they wanted it.

He didn’t notice the lone piece of hardware sitting on the sorting table. It was slightly hidden beneath a file, just the edge of it catching the light reflecting off the file cabinets along the wall. The last thing Ianto saw as he closed his eyes for a few minutes rest was a sharp, bright flash of light.

TW*******************TW

Ianto woke slowly to the feel of lips brushing his forehead softly.

“Come on sleepyhead. You’re exhausted, come up to bed and lay down properly. You’re going to hate yourself if you stay here in your suit, not to mention the crick in your neck.”

Jack pulled Ianto up into a sitting position from where he had slumped sideways on the sofa. He groaned softly at the pull of strained muscles.

“You’ve been down here all day. We missed your late afternoon coffee so I thought I’d come find you and make sure you were alright. I know I kept you up most of the night. I’d say sorry but honesty makes me say I’m not; I had too much fun.”

Jack leered at him in his usual manner. Ianto rolled his eyes as he dragged himself to his feet. He slowly shuffled towards the door in silence, yawning hugely.

“Hey, can I have a coffee before you hit the sack, pretty please?”

Ianto shrugged resignedly. He could never deny Jack coffee or anything else really. He turned back to smile at Jack and beckoned to him, linking arms when Jack bounded over with a happy smile.  
“Great. The team is still here. You can make one for them as well. They were a little worried about you too. You can reassure them that you are fine before you head down to my bed. I promise to let you catch a few hours on your own before I join you. I know you really do need some sleep.”

Ianto leaned over and kissed Jack on the cheek. Jack turned his head and captured his lips for a soft kiss that quickly became a little heated. Lips parted and tongues probed deep in each other’s mouths. They turned into each other’s bodies and pressed up against each other hard, rocking their hips firmly in a manner as instinctual as breathing. Their cocks grew hard and breathing became laboured as their desire for each other grew.

“Ianto now, I want… now!”

Ianto reached his hand between their bodies, not yet breaking the kiss, and undid Jack’s trousers. He dropped to his knees quickly, smoothly extracting Jack’s cock from its confines. Once again Jack had forgone underwear. Ianto wasn’t sure why he bothered laundering any for him.  
It wasn’t like he ever saw Jack wearing them.

When he had the smooth hard length in his hand he reached forward and lightly sucked the head into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around, tasting the unique flavour that was Jack. He dipped his tongue into the slit at the tip, getting a quick taste of pre-come before sliding his lips down the underside of Jack’s cock toward his balls. He sucked first one then the other into his mouth, lightly rolling them around before letting them go with a slight pop. He moved back up to the head of Jack’s cock and wrapped his lips around the tip, opened his throat and swallowed the entire length.

Jack’s hands were resting lightly in his hair, not pulling or guiding but running gently through. Ianto raised his eyes up to look at Jack’s face. He had his head tipped back slightly, his mouth open and the tip of his tongue was resting on his bottom lip. Ianto had to restrain his desire to leave his appointed task and reach up to capture that tongue in his mouth and suck on it, maybe even bite it.

As if he could sense that Ianto’s eyes were on him, Jack looked down at him and smiled. It wasn’t the big cheesy grin he gave everyone else; instead it was one of gentle love and true affection. Ianto’s heart swelled. He knew that this smile was for him only. They didn’t say it but they did know it.

Ianto gave Jack a subtle nod, his mouth wrapped around his cock with the tip pressed against the back of his throat. He relaxed and let Jack start moving, fucking his mouth slowly. As Jack built up momentum his grip in Ianto’s hair tightened painfully. Ianto reached his hands up and loosened them to move them down to his shoulders. Jack squeezed them in apology but didn’t falter in his movements otherwise.

Ianto reached with one hand into a pocket in Jack’s trousers and found the lube he knew would be there. He opened it quickly and slicked up a couple of fingers, reaching under Jack’s balls to find the entrance to his body. He carefully slid a finger in, feeling Jack stutter slightly in his rhythm. When Jack was back to his previous pace he slid a second in and started fucking him in time with Jack’s movements in his mouth. He felt for the bundle of nerves that he knew would send sparks shooting through Jack’s body.

The grip on his shoulder tightened enough that he knew he would have bruises. He swallowed convulsively as he felt Jack’s cock thicken in his mouth. He opened his throat as Jack gave a great shout and sudden jerk, coming hard. He could feel the hot liquid hit the back of his throat as he swallowed around his cock. Jack rocked his hips back and forth as Ianto milked every drop of come, pulling back to lick and suck his way to the crown as Jack softened slowly and came down from his orgasm.

“Wow. I swear you could suck my spine through my cock. No-one would ever know you’d never done this before you met me. You are seriously the best ever. No lie.”

Ianto let go of Jack’s now-soft cock and tucked him neatly back into his trousers. He looked up at Jack from his position on the floor with a smirk, his previous exhaustion all but gone.  
“You know I always aim to please, Sir,” he drawled, purposely dragging out his words.

One of the button fasteners on Jack’s braces pinged suddenly as it gave way, hitting Ianto square on the cheek. He threw his hand over his face in reflex.

“What the fuck?”

The other fastener pinged as it too shot off, Ianto managing to duck quickly to avoid getting hit a second time.

“Shit, sorry Ianto. These are older pants, the stitching on the buttons must have gone. It’s a good thing I usually belt these too, otherwise I might have lost my pants,” Jack laughed. “Could have been your fault; after all, you do have a very sexy voice. You know how much I love those vowels of yours.”

Ianto shot to his feet, his hand covering his cheek. He glared at Jack before turning his back on him and marching out the door without another word. He made his way to the kitchen with Jack trailing after him.

“Ianto wait. Don’t be mad, it was an accident, honest! I’m not even going to ask you to help fix it. I can manage buttons by myself, I was doing my own mending long before you were even born.”

He winced as he said it. Ianto hated to be reminded of Jack’s longevity and the inevitability of their final separation. For that matter, so did he.

Ianto halted just inside the door to the kitchen and dropped his head in resignation. He found it so hard to stay mad at Jack. The man tried so hard, more so these days, to not screw up or at least to make amends when he did. He turned slowly and looked at Jack’s face. It was serious, no hint of playfulness or teasing. Jack reached a hand up to his cheek, stroking his thumb gently over the spot where the button had hit him.

“It’s a little red at the moment, but I don’t think it’s going to bruise. Owen might say something sarcastic about it but I figure you can take care of yourself there. The girls might notice too, but you can usually brush them off. Really, I am sorry. I’ll look over my pants later and make sure all the fasteners are secure. I guess if I’m going to wear these things I have to make sure they aren’t going to ping into peoples’ faces at odd times.”

Ianto snorted quietly as he leaned into Jack’s warm hand. He turned his head slightly and kissed the palm.

“Go now before you start to lose more items. I’ll make everyone a cup of coffee before I run out quickly to pick up some basics for the kitchen.”

As he spoke, the final fastener on Jack’s braces flew backwards out of the kitchen, leaving them dangling uselessly over his shoulders. Ianto laughed and turned Jack towards his office.

“Don’t forget to bring me some of your wonderful brew before you head out, gorgeous,” Jack threw over his shoulder as he sauntered off.

Ianto turned back to his beloved coffee machine and began the task of soothing the raging beasts of Torchwood. Setting the fresh brews on a tray he began to make his way around the hub, beginning with Owen down in the autopsy bay.

“Here you go Owen. Sorry about earlier. I fell asleep downstairs. Jack found me on the sofa.”

“I’ll just bet he did. How’d he manage to mark your face? He branding you now?”

“I was lying on a button Owen. Keep your mind out of the gutter. Are you trying a new look? Rent-boy chic is in I hear.”

“What the fuck are you on about?”

“Your jeans are riding a little low today.”

Owen looked at Ianto in disgust, then dropped his eyes down to his jeans, giving them a hitch when he noticed where they were sitting on his hips.

“Very funny tea-boy.”

Ianto smirked and walked back out of autopsy. He moved towards Gwen, who jumped up in delight as she caught the movement in her peripheral vision.

“Oh Ianto, you darling. I’m dying for a coffee.”

“Happy to oblige, as always”

Gwen took her coffee with a smile and inhaled deeply as she cradled the cup in her hands.

“Gwen, you look great, by the way. Have you lost weight? You might want to invest in a belt if you wear those trousers again, they are in danger of falling off your hips.”

Gwen looked down in a combination of delight and alarm, noticing that the trousers were indeed sitting very low on her hips.

“Oops, didn’t realize they were so loose. I could have sworn they were tighter than that. Oh well, some material does stretch when it is worn. Thank you for the lovely compliment though.”

Ianto nodded in agreement as he moved over to Tosh, who was crouched down beside her desk, fiddling with some wires. She was being careful not to move around too much because of the tight skirt she’d chosen to wear to work that day.

“Just a second, Ianto. You can leave it on the desk if you want, unless you need anything?”

“No, that’s okay. I’ll just put it on your coaster. Do you need anything from the store? I’m just about to head out.”

A slightly undignified squeak came from Tosh as she stood up carefully and clutched at her skirt carefully.

“Um, I’m not sure you want to get what I think I need.”

Ianto looked at her with one eyebrow raised. He’d had a girlfriend; he was used to odd requests.

“I think the elastic has gone in my underwear,” Tosh murmured in embarrassment, her cheeks pinking slightly. “I don’t think you want to buy me new knickers, so I’ll just run out and get some myself.”

Ianto’s face also flushed in embarrassment as he shook his head in agreement. Images of a knicker-less Tosh weren’t good for his equilibrium. He was still very much a man who loved women after all, and as much as he loved Tosh he wasn’t sure he wanted to wander the ladies underwear department in search of knickers for his best friend. It had been awful enough being sent out to buy feminine products for Lisa whenever she ran out and didn’t want to face the public.

Ianto put Tosh’s coffee down on her coaster as promised, leaned forward to give her a light kiss on the cheek and made a dignified retreat to Jack’s office. That was quite the uncomfortable encounter. Poor Tosh. What an awful thing to happen, although better that it happened here at the Hub than out in the field. Maybe he ought to make spare underwear part of the emergency clothing kits in the SUV **and** in the Hub.

He walked quickly into Jack’s office and placed his coffee down in its usual place on the desk. He moved around the front so he could lean down and kiss Jack as he sat in his chair. It was sweet and soft, full of love and promise.

“I’ll be back shortly. It’s just a quick supply run, milk and stuff. You can send the team home if you want while I’m gone, that way when I get back we can maybe enjoy a little one-on-one time?”

“Ianto Jones, I like the way you think. You sure you’re not too tired?”

“Nope. Got my second wind. Might as well make good use of it before I collapse later,” Ianto said with not a little sarcasm.

“Idiot. You still need to sleep, as you keep reminding me. You aren’t a machine. You need to take care of your body.”

“I’d rather you take care of my body,” Ianto smirked.” Right, I’m off. Be back soon.”

He leaned down again and gave Jack another quick kiss before moving toward the door. Jack stood up to watch him leave, but cursed roundly as he moved from his chair. Ianto stopped and looked at him in surprise.

“Shit. My damn belt has a rip in it. It looks like the leather has decayed almost the whole way through. Damn it, I love this belt. Could you pick me up a new one, please?”

Jack looked at him with puppy eyes, his lower lip pouting slightly in dismay. Ianto smiled back at him and nodded. He chose not to make any comments about vintage clothing and their longevity in a work environment such as theirs. Turning away again, he made his way out of the hub on his errands.

TW********************TW

The alarm on the Hub door blared loudly but the noise had not died down before a shout was heard echoing across the subterranean base.

“JACK?”

“JACK!”

“JACK, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? I NEED YOU NOW! I HAVE, NO **WE** HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM”

Jack stepped out of his office, wearing a low slung pair of sweats and nothing else. His feet were bare and his hair was leaving a trail of water drops down his chest. He looked like the walking definition of sex and if Ianto wasn’t in such a panic he would have stopped to lick up every drop before ripping the sweats off and bending Jack over the nearest surface. As it was he barely noticed.

“What’s up with you, gorgeous?”

“Not now Jack. I’ve just left a trail of, God I don’t know what else to call it… destruction across the city and I don’t know how, or what to do.”

As Ianto spoke he noticed that Jack’s sweats slid lower on his hips, the only thing stopping them from falling off completely being the impressive erection that was hardening rapidly. Jack’s eyes were turning quickly from their usual brilliant blue to darkest black. Ianto wasn’t sure that Jack was paying attention to what he was saying or just letting his voice wash over him and work its usual magic. He’d never seen Jack get quite this turned on this fast just from him talking, especially when he wasn’t trying deliberately to do so.

“God, are you even listening to me? Every time I talked to someone their bloody knickers fell down or they started to come onto me. What the hell am I supposed to do? What the fuck is going on?”

“I always knew your voice was the sexiest thing I’d ever heard,” Jack purred as he moved closer to Ianto, his sweats falling even lower, arse completely exposed now and his ultimate goal blatantly obvious.

“AARRRGGHHHH,” Ianto yelled. He threw his arms in the air. “Damn it Jack I’m serious. I can’t talk to you. I’m going down to the Archives, see if there is anything there. You sort out your little… problem. When you can focus, come find me and give me a hand.”

He turned and stalked off. Jack stood as if nailed to the floor, his mouth hanging open in surprise. He blinked rapidly as he watched Ianto’s arse leave the main area of the hub. Why was he leaving? Weren’t they going to fuck now? They always fucked when they were alone. He looked down at his cock. Yep, he was hard and ready, so why wasn’t Ianto there?

He reached down to lift his sweats out of the way, noticing in a back corner of his brain that his sweats were only held on by his cock. Even his ass was hanging out the back. Maybe Ianto was onto something. Unfortunately he was also right about him having a _little_ problem. Jack was achingly hard, dark red in colour, the head glistening and blood making it pulse in time with his heartbeat.

He spit in his palm and wrapped it around his cock in a firm grip. A searing bolt of pleasure shot down his spine and had him clenching his toes. He started a punishing rhythm, sliding his hand quickly up and down his length, his thumb curling over the head and dipping into his slit, sending sparks of _pain/pleasure_ shooting through his body. It took only a few quick, hard strokes before he was coming, his hips making short jerky motions. Hot, sticky ropes of come spilled over his fingers and onto the floor.

As he regained his breath his mind returned to its usual clarity. He wiped his hand on his sweats as he pulled them back up before walking quickly over to the nearest desk to look for a tissue to clean up the mess he left on the floor. He knew Ianto wouldn’t appreciate it if he came back up to find it there later. As soon as he’d taken care of it he took off at a run down to the Archives to help Ianto figure out exactly what was going on. His beautiful Welshman had a voice that worked wonders on him it was true, but it didn’t usually have the population of Cardiff knicker-less and panting with every sentence.

TW********************TW

Jack found Ianto sitting in a dejected heap on the sofa in his lower office. As Ianto opened his mouth to start speaking, Jack lifted his hand in a gesture designed to stop him.

“No, don’t speak. I’m sorry about before. You were right, there is something going on. It doesn’t usually take much for me to get excited when you speak but that was an extreme reaction. It wasn’t until you left and I took care of my _problem_ as you put it, that I realized my ass was actually hanging out of my sweats. Not that I have a problem with that, but you think I might have felt a breeze or something. Oh and where do you get off calling me **little**?”

This last was said with an edge, a promise of retribution that made Ianto shiver slightly in anticipation.

“Do you have a pad you can write on? Never mind, of course you do. Where is it?”

Ianto got up from the sofa and walked over to his desk in the corner. Lying neatly in the centre was a small notepad which he picked up before choosing a pen from the holder at the front edge of the desk. He moved back toward Jack, flipping to a blank page as he went.

“Now, what exactly were you doing today? I know you were filing. That’s too general. I need specifics. Break it down for me.”

_I was working on older files. Stuff that had just been shoved in a box and forgotten for years. Usual Torchwood Three procedure before I started working here._

Ianto rolled his eyes as he wrote. Jack decided to let the sarcasm float; he knew that Ianto was seriously stressing out over this and coupled with the exhaustion he was already feeling he was close to snapping.

“Well, that’s a start. I know that you are always safety conscious when working with these older items, so I’m assuming that it was probably something from later on in the day. What was the last thing you worked on?”

Ianto walked over to the shelf where he placed the box with the futuristic spare parts. He pulled it out and carried it over to the table. He hesitated before putting it down, nodding to Jack to clear the files to one side. Jack moved to shift them, noticing the small item lying on the table under the bottom file. He moved to pick it up, but a sharp noise from Ianto stopped him. He turned and looked in concern at the young man.

Ianto was shaking his head as he placed the box carefully on the floor next to the table. He picked up his pad and wrote quickly.

_Don’t touch that. I must have dropped it when I was putting everything back in this box. It came from here. I don’t know what these things do. They look like nuts and bolts but different. It could be dangerous._

“Okay, we might have found our culprit. You bring the box up with you and I’ll bring this little beauty. I’ll just get the protective gear to carry it. Don’t know what it would do with my kind of perfection do we?”

Ianto had a hard time restraining himself from commenting on this. Jack was going to take outrageous advantage of the fact that Ianto should keep his mouth closed. He’d just keep a mental tab so he too could exact retribution when the occasion presented itself. Two could definitely play at that game. He might be tired but he wasn’t out cold yet.

They made their way upstairs to the main area. Ianto placed the box down and then stretched his arms high above his head. His spine made a loud crack as he did so. Jack placed the small item carefully down in a containment box and moved to Ianto’s side, where he laid his hand gently on Ianto’s lower back.

“Hey, you still haven’t had any real sleep. Go grab a quick shower and sack out for the night. I’ll come tuck you in then do some paperwork before joining you. We can use the teams’ help in the morning to get this sorted so you’re back to your usual charming self in no time.”

Ianto nodded in resignation. He wanted this fixed now, but knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate without real sleep. He kissed Jack on the cheek and moved off to his office before sliding down the ladder to his bunker. There he stripped quickly and climbed into the shower, enjoying the warmth of the water as it cascaded down his body. He knew he should just soap up and get out, but he really just didn’t feel like moving.

It came as no surprise when he felt arms snake around his body from behind, a warm body pressed against his back, cock nestled nicely against his arse. The hands at the ends of the arms moved slowly up his body to his chest, slowly caressing his muscles before lightly squeezing his nipples. He took in a sharp breath and pressed his hips back, feeling the cock against his arse grow harder as he did.

The body rocked against him for a few minutes before sliding his hands down to his hard cock. They lightly stroked him, sliding back and forth slowly. Ianto was enjoying the motions but wanted more. He turned and snaked his arms around Jack’s neck, threading his hands through his hair. He leaned his face in close and licked Jack’s lips, sliding his tongue under and around them but not yet trying to enter his mouth.

Jack moaned as Ianto pressed his body closer, lining their cocks up so that they started to slide together as they moved under the water. His mouth opened in invitation, which Ianto accepted gladly. He plunged his tongue deep into Jack’s mouth, exploring every crevice, behind his teeth, under his tongue and back to his lips. He sucked Jack’s tongue into his own mouth and bit down on the tip, fulfilling his earlier desires.

Jack’s hips jerked into Ianto as he tried to yelp. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth and glared at Ianto, who just grinned at him lazily as he continued to rock his hips hard against Jack.

“What the fuck was that for?”

“You sure you want me to speak?”

“Not wearing pants now, it shouldn’t make much of a difference. Why’d you bite my tongue?”

“I wanted to do it earlier, when I was sucking you off down in the Archives. It was such a turn-on when I looked up at you and you had your mouth open just a little, your tongue resting on your bottom lip.”

Jack was rocking harder and harder against Ianto as he spoke, his pupils dilating completely. It occurred to Ianto that it didn’t matter if Jack was wearing clothing or not, it was his voice that was causing Jack to lose control. He decided to use it to best effect. He reached down and wrapped his hand around both of their lengths, his grip just firm enough. Jack’s rocking was providing all the movement needed. He leaned his face close to Jack’s ear and whispered softly, making sure to accentuate his accent as much as possible.

“You know I think I could have some fun with this. Imagine it; a new way to distract people whenever the rift spits out something they don’t need to see. You and the team can go in and do what needs to be done while I can do crowd control. I’ll have them eating out of the palm of my hand within a few words, even if they are standing around with their knickers around their ankles. No more retcon needed.”

By the end of Ianto’s little speech Jack’s movements were erratic and his breath was coming in sharp bursts. Ianto could tell he would only take a small push to fall over the edge.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Men and women all over Cardiff dropping their knickers at the sound of my voice? If I spoke long enough, I wonder if I could make them come just from my voice alone.”

This last statement was too much for Jack, who grunted loudly as he came. Ianto continued to rock them together, milking Jack’s cock as he chased his own orgasm. It took only a few more strokes for him to come as well, shockwaves of pleasure shooting through his body.

“Damn, Ianto, your voice is… I can’t describe what it does to me. Don’t… don’t speak again, please. I love listening to you, you know that but I don’t think I can restrain myself and you really do need to sleep. I only wanted to help you relax a little, honest, not take advantage of you.”

Ianto smiled gently at Jack and kissed him softly. He leaned back a little so he could reach the soap and squeezed some into his hands. He ran them over Jack’s body quickly and then his own, making sure they were both clean before turning off the shower. He climbed out and handed Jack a towel so he could dry off before grabbing one for himself. When dry they both brushed their teeth and made their way to the tiny camp bed in Jack’s quarters.

Ianto slid under the covers and held them up, an open invitation for Jack to join him. Jack hesitated for a moment. It had not been his intention to sleep at that time, knowing that Ianto really needed some uninterrupted rest.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be in the way.”

Ianto raised his eyebrow and tried to convey in his expression how much better he would feel if Jack stayed with him. He knew that Jack would not sleep the entire night and would probably be up at some point but he found that he preferred to have him close at the start of the night rather than wake up with him in the morning, at least for tonight. He needed Jack’s warmth and comfort.

Jack seemed to get the message, as he slid in quickly, allowing Ianto to pillow his head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, kissing him on the top of his head.

“Sleep now. I’ll stay here with you for a while, catch a few hours as well. I may not be down here when you wake up, but you know I’ll be upstairs at my desk. If I have to run out for anything, I’ll leave a note, although you usually hear any alarms. You always know when something is going on.”

Jack’s voice was soft the whole time and Ianto found himself drifting slowly away. Before Jack had finished speaking Ianto was out, knowing he was safe and cared for in his lover’s arms.

TW********************TW

Jack slipped down the ladder to his bunker around 6am to check on Ianto. He’d left him deeply asleep about three, having had about four hours himself. He’d lain awake for about an hour after Ianto had first fallen asleep, just watching his lover’s face and feeling his heart beat under his hand. He was more relaxed and young-looking when asleep and Jack always felt a little guilty for piling so much pressure on the young man. He knew better than to say anything though; the fights they had had in the past had been epic and he had finally learnt that Ianto had made his choice to be here and was happy with it. When Ianto was asleep was the only time he could get away with wallowing in his own despair.

His gorgeous man was sacked out on his stomach, faced pressed deep into his pillow. The sheet had slipped down his body to expose the expanse of his back and gentle swell at the top of his arse. He had one knee bent slightly and the other leg hanging off the side of the bed, the foot peeking out from the edge of the sheet. In all, he looked good enough to eat.

As always, Ianto could sense when he was being watched. He slowly raised his head from the pillow and looked at Jack blearily.

“Hey. Didn’t mean to wake you. Just wanted to check on you, make sure that you were sleeping okay.”

Jack moved closer into the room and sank down on the bed. He leaned over Ianto and gave him a soft kiss on the top of his head. Ianto reached out a hand and snagged a handful of shirt. He hitched his body up on one elbow and pulled Jack down to his face in one economic movement so he could kiss him properly on the mouth. He held it for a few moments before letting Jack go, smiling at him contentedly.

“Well, hello! I guess you feel better this morning. You got enough sleep then?”

Ianto nodded. He looked around the side table for his notebook but couldn’t find it. He mimed to Jack the act of writing, his face querying.

“Ah, it’s upstairs. I’ll let you get dressed and then you can meet me up there. I’ll send a message to the team, asking them to come in a little earlier, say about seven. That sound good to you? Should give you plenty of time to get ready. Maybe you can set up the boardroom for breakfast while I run out and pick up some pastries for us.”

Ianto smiled. Jack slid backward off the bed to make some room and watched Ianto as he climbed out from under the sheet. Jack kept a tight hold of the ladder so he wouldn’t be tempted to grab Ianto as his long limbs were put suddenly on display. Ianto looked over at Jack knowingly as he stepped over to the wardrobe where his suit was hanging up and clean underwear was sitting on a shelf. He deliberately bent over with his arse towards Jack to pull his shoes out, laughing quietly as Jack groaned loudly.

He turned around to Jack, blew him a cheeky kiss and walked into the bathroom to start his morning routine. Jack growled low and moved to the bathroom door.

“You are racking up a bill that you may not be able to pay Jones. That’s twice you have played me. I **am** keeping track. I’ll see you upstairs.”

Ianto waved over his shoulder with one hand as he started to brush his teeth with the other. He was in a spectacularly good mood this morning, for all that he knew he couldn’t, or rather shouldn’t, speak. It was a little cruel of him to taunt Jack like he had, but he knew that in the end, his “punishment” would be nothing short of spectacular, so really, not a punishment at all. In fact, it might be worth it to see if there were any other ways he could rile Jack up subtly. All in the name of research, of course.

He jumped in the shower quickly and washed his hair, something he hadn’t done the night before. After his shower he took the time to make sure he shaved nice and close. It could be a long day before he saw a bed again and he wouldn’t be Ianto Jones if he didn’t look his best at all times. He moved out of the bathroom and into the small area that housed the bed. There was just enough room to get dressed, although he would have to move back into the bathroom to make sure his tie was neat. He sat carefully on the end of the camp bed to tie his shoes and then climbed the ladder to face the day.

Jack wasn’t in his office but Ianto assumed he’d gone out to get the pastries. He moved over to the desk to find his notebook and sure enough, there was a small post-it attached to the front.

_Picking up breakfast.  
Back shortly. Coffee?  
x J_

Ianto stuck the note in his pocket. It would go into his diary when he got the chance. Jack didn’t know and Ianto wasn’t going to tell him, but he’d recently added a coda to his will that made sure his diary went to Jack upon his death. It ran the gamut of emotions, from obfuscation, to hate, then confusion and lust, to affection and finally to something deeper that Ianto was having difficulty quantifying but wanted to be sure that Jack knew he was aware of. Jack was the centre of his world, his guiding light and reason for being and he deserved to know how much he meant to Ianto, even if it was after the fact. Leaving him the diary would have the added benefit of helping keep his memory alive for Jack, something Ianto knew Jack was worried about, although he didn’t articulate it out loud.

He wandered down to the kitchen and started making himself a cup of coffee. With a little caffeine in his system he moved around the Hub and gathered the items necessary to set up the boardroom for the morning meeting when the team arrived. Looking at his watch he estimated about two minutes until Jack arrived back with the pastries, four minutes for Tosh, seven for Gwen and 10 for Owen. He pulled out his stopwatch and started it, dropping it back in his pocket as he moved back to the kitchen to make enough coffee for the rest of the team.

The alarm on the door sounded at 2:10 minutes, Jack sauntering in with a large bag of pastries.  
“I saw Tosh pull into the parking garage, she’ll be down in about a minute. You get the boardroom all set up?” he called as he made his way over to Ianto.

Ianto nodded as he took the bag. He was turning to the boardroom when the alarm sounded again. Looking at the stopwatch in his pocket he noted the time at 4:07 minutes. That gave him another three minutes to get the pastries set out before Gwen was due to arrive.

“Morning Jack. Morning Ianto,” Tosh called out as she placed her bag under her desk.

“Morning gorgeous. Make your way to the boardroom. Ianto is setting out breakfast. Don’t ask him any questions, he’s lost his voice. I’ll explain it all when the rest of the team arrives.”

Tosh moved to the boardroom and straight over to Ianto.

“Ianto, I’m so sorry about your voice.”

Ianto looked at her a little confused. He dropped his head to one side and regarded her.

“Jack said you lost your voice.”

His eyes lit up and he nodded. He reached for his notepad and wrote quickly.

_Yep. We’ll explain when we’re all together. Too much of a hassle now. I’m fine though._

“You’re sure?”

He nodded.

“Good.”

She made her way over to the side table and selected a pastry for breakfast. When she was seated Ianto brought her a coffee and then dropped a kiss on the top of her head. That was one of the things he loved the most about her. She didn’t pester him with questions that he couldn’t or wouldn’t answer. She just accepted what he had to say and waited until he chose to elaborate.

He moved back out into the main area of the Hub and checked his stopwatch. The hand was ticking past 7:34 when the door alarm blared for the third time. He grinned as he mentally patted himself on the back. His team-mates were so predictable, especially this early in the morning. Gwen made her way through the door, followed closely by Owen. Ianto pushed the button on the top of the stopwatch a little harder than he needed to. It stopped at 8:02 minutes, two minutes sooner than he had predicted. Trust Owen to fuck up his little game. The medic never played by the rules, whether he knew them or not.

Jack yelled down from his office as soon as the noise from the alarm had stopped.

“Make your way to the boardroom. Ianto has breakfast set up in there so get started. We have a bit of a situation to sort out that’s going to take all of our concentration. It concerns one of our own, so our best work is needed.”

Owen and Gwen looked at each other in confusion then over at Ianto. He shrugged one shoulder, then turned and made his way back to the boardroom, the others following.

“Ianto sweetheart, what’s going on?”

“Oi tea boy, you going to answer her or are you giving us the silent treatment today?”

Ianto continued into the boardroom and went straight to where he had left the notepad. He sat down at the table and started writing.

“What, too busy to make us a coffee now? Think you’re better than that now you’re fucking the Boss?”

“Owen! That’s out of line. Sit down and I’ll explain exactly what is going on.”

Unknown to the others Jack had followed them into the room and heard Owens statement to Ianto. He noticed that Ianto’s’ hands were shaking slightly as he wrote and his colour was a little high. These weren’t his usual signs of embarrassment, but of anger. When Ianto regained the ability to speak without causing sexual mayhem Owen was going to get a tongue lashing like nobody’s business. On second thought, it might work better on Owen if he was locked in a small room with Ianto’s voice piped in continuously. Let’s see how long he could keep his jeans on with those smooth tones rolling over him in waves.

Jack could feel himself getting hard just thinking about Ianto’s voice. It was like velvet one moment, warm and soft and comforting; the next moment it would be like silk, cool and sensual, like water flowing over the skin. He moved to his seat quickly, hoping that by sliding under the table he would be able to adjust himself without anyone noticing. Of course, he hadn’t counted on Ianto, who looked at him with one eyebrow raised and a slight smirk. The bastard knew exactly what was wrong with him. He’d just have to make sure to add it to the bill.

Ianto put his pen down and moved to make Jack, Gwen and Owen a coffee. When they were all sorted he sat back down and made sure he was ready with pen and paper in hand. The offending piece of alien space debris was sitting in its containment box in the centre of the table, a pair of protective gloves sitting next to them. The original box that the item came from was sitting on the floor beside Jack, while a picture of everything was on display behind him.

Jack rose to his feet and started speaking.

“Yesterday Ianto was working on these items in the Archives,” he pointed back over his shoulder at the picture behind him and then down at the box on the floor. “We don’t know for sure what they are or where they came from. They’ve been down there for about 65 years or so, which means they were found sometime during the Second World War or thereabouts. I wasn’t here at the time; well I was, but I was all over the place actually. Gotta love time travel. Anyway, whoever catalogued these, didn’t. They were just shoved in a box and dumped. I don’t think they’ve ever been studied. I know I’ve never seen them before.”

“What’s this got to do with us Jack,” Gwen asked, picking up pieces of pastry with her fingertip and then licking them off. “If it’s just space junk and filed away, it shouldn’t be a problem, as long as it’s got a date, right?”

“Wrong. This stuff could be dangerous. In fact, we know that at least one piece of it is. Somehow, despite how careful Ianto is, a piece did not make it back into the box.”

He indicated the containment box in the centre of the table. Ianto passed him the protective gloves, then slid the box toward him. Jack smiled softly at him in gratitude. He put on the gloves and reached in to the box for the little piece of metal. He held it up between his finger and thumb so they could all see it.

“This innocuous looking piece of junk, as you call it Gwen, has somehow activated and done something to Ianto.”

As one, the team turned and stared at Ianto with varying degrees of curiosity, horror or sympathy. Owen looked at him as something akin to a lab experiment; for all he was concerned for a team member he was still a doctor who wanted to know what was medically changed with his patient. Gwen wore her heart on her sleeve and her horror of something being wrong with Ianto was plain for all to see. Tosh was sympathetic to his plight, as she knew that Ianto hated to be the centre of attention. As her best friend and confidant, she would do all she could to help him with whatever the problem was.

“At the moment he isn’t speaking to anyone. He can; he just isn’t. This is a decision that we’ve made after a series of incidents that happened last night. Ianto, you want me to tell them or leave it as is?”

Ianto thought for a moment, then came to a decision. He knew he’d get some ribbing about this from Owen, but in the end it would be easier to just tell them all, as Gwen in particular wouldn’t let it lie until she had all the details. He picked up his pen and scribbled quickly.

_Tell them. It’s easier in the end._

Jack nodded. He knew that it wasn’t an easy decision for Ianto to make, being the intensely private person that he was.

“Okay. Late yesterday afternoon after I woke him up down in the Archives he ran a quick errand at the store. It was while he was out that he noticed that every time he talked to someone, umm…”

He turned and looked at Ianto, who just raised his hand and waved it about in a “go on” fashion.

“Well, every time he talked to someone they would either come onto him or their panties would fall down. He left a trail of panty-less men and women all over Cardiff on his way back to the Hub last night after you left. Then when he got back here, well… he…”

Jack stopped again. He couldn’t go on. He didn’t want to embarrass Ianto with the details of what happened on his return to the hub, even though it really wasn’t that bad. Ianto rolled his eyes, flipped his notepad back a page and tore out what he’d written earlier. He passed it over the table to Tosh, who looked down at it and blushed before looking over at Ianto.

“Do you want me to read this out?” she asked him.

He nodded quickly, then looked over at Jack and smiled. He patted the table by his seat, indicating that the older man should just sit down and relax. Jack looked relieved and sank down in his chair quickly. Tosh started reading the notes that Ianto had passed her.

_“I told Jack what happened while out at the store but as I was talking I noticed that he was becoming more aroused. His sweats were literally falling off his hips as I was talking. He wasn’t paying any attention to anything I was saying. I was quite literally talking him out of his sweats. He wasn’t going to be any help so I left him there and went back to the Archives to see if I could find out what happened.”_

“Thanks Tosh. So, yeah, that’s pretty much what happened. When I calmed down I realized what he’d been on about and made my way down to help him. First thing I had to do was suggest he not talk. It’s just too distracting. Then we backtracked his day until we figured out that this little bugger was the culprit. Now we just have to work out how it does its thing and if we can reverse it. Owen, I need you to run a scan on Ianto, make sure nothing has been changed biologically. Gwen, you go through the records, see if there is any mention of something similar. You know the drill. Tosh, you are my resident tech genius now. You and I are going to go over this thing and see if we can find anything that makes it tick. Okay people, let’s go. Time’s a wastin’ and I’m missing my favourite thing.”

“What’s that Jack,” Gwen asked, her eyes wide.

“Welsh vowels, Gwen. What else is there?”

“Oh you!”

She laughed as she made her way out of the boardroom.

“Tosh, you take this and get started. I’ll be with you in a few minutes.”

“Sure Jack. Ianto, we’ll get this fixed.”

She took the offending item from Jack and made her way out as well, throwing another glance over her shoulder at Ianto. He was still sitting at the table, his head down. He didn’t look too upset, but she hoped that they found a solution quickly. She would hate to see him spiral down into despair because of this. She turned back around with a sigh and moved away.

“Okay tea boy, I’m gonna get the autopsy area ready for your exam. Now that you can’t complain about things, I can make it as miserable as possible and you can’t say anything about it.”

“Owen you forget; Ianto makes your coffee. You could be on decaf for months if he gets mad enough. He could also decide to talk if he wants to; he just chooses to be quiet. It’s quite the turn-on, listening to him speak. I’d be interested to see how long your jeans stay on if he decided that you needed a lesson taught.”

Owen looked both terrified and horrified as he screwed his face up.

“Ew Harkness, I did not need those mental images. I’m gonna need brain bleach now.”

“Then I’d be careful what you say and how you say it. Remember he has a near perfect memory.”

Owen growled as he stomped out of the boardroom in disgust, Jack laughing as he left. Ianto stood up to follow him but stopped as Jack placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You okay with him? I just want him to check you over, make sure the object didn’t re-write anything vital, or damage your organs or something. I’m guessing it didn’t, you seem fine, but I want to be sure.”

Ianto reached up a hand and laid it on Jack’s cheek, the gesture soft and sweet. Jack turned his head and kissed the palm, darting his tongue out and tasting the sweet/salt flavour that was there. Ianto put his other hand on the back of Jack’s neck and pressed their mouths together firmly, pushing his tongue past Jack’s lips into his warm mouth. He tasted coffee and apple Danish pastry, with an underlying hint of Jack. It was a heady mix, something he didn’t think he’d ever get enough of. He pulled back and rested his forehead against Jack’s, both of them breathing hard.

“You better go now, else you’ll never get down there and I’ll never get to Tosh. We’ll just end up spread out over this table fucking each other stupid, which we can do when we get this sorted. That’s a promise.”

Ianto looked Jack in the eye and nodded.

“Yes Sir. A promise.”

With that, he turned and left the room. Jack shuddered and reached his hand down to his cock. Just those four words had him standing to attention and he could feel his trousers straining against the fasteners of his braces and hear the leather of his belt creaking. He’d spent a couple of hours during the night after he’d woken checking all his trousers and making sure all the fasteners were secure. He didn’t want a repeat performance of yesterday. He adjusted himself as best he could and made his way out of the boardroom as well. It was time to get to work.


	2. Every Time I Speak: Part Two of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto has some trouble after working with some old tech in the Archives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally meant to be short and silly. Now long and… weird? Bunnies chewed on my ear after listening to GDL read The Sin Eaters while falling asleep. Guaranteed sweet dreams for all - well me, anyway.

The day progressed slowly, each of the team working on their assigned tasks. Owen gave Ianto a thorough check-up, keeping his remarks to only a few pointed asides about the unfairness of it all.

“You already have someone willing to drop their pants given the first opportunity. How come you have to be hit by the one piece of alien tech that I could use? I wouldn’t even have to spend any money on drinks, just pick out a bird and say _follow me._ Guaranteed shag every night. You get all the breaks. You and bloody Harkness already fuck every chance you get, now you have half of Cardiff following you around too. What’s so fucking special about you?”

Ianto had just glared at Owen and whispered the word “decaf” at him. Owen had clammed up tighter than the proverbial shell after that. He’d finished the exam and sent Ianto on his merry way, with instructions to stay close to the Hub until the tests had finished running.

Gwen was sat at her desk scrolling through old records, search engine running in the background looking for hits on the keyword parameters she had input. Ianto had the entire history of Torchwood digitized and cross-referenced, so just by entering the basic highlights of his situation she was hoping that something might show up from a previous case.

Tosh and Jack were bent over a table in a small room set aside for examining objects. They had the little piece of alien tech under a microscope, with the image projected onto a screen on one wall. Their arms were moving around animatedly as they talked and contemplated and posited ideas. Tosh used a computer on one side of the table and Jack had a pad of paper and pen with notes scribbled all over it. It was clear they were enjoying themselves immensely. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces.

Ianto retreated back down to the Archives when his exam with Owen was finished. He decided to continue with his backlog of cataloguing old boxes, knowing that his mind needed to be kept occupied. He kept spare protective gloves in his office, so felt no fear in handling any of the older items if they weren’t clearly labeled. He took periodic breaks to come upstairs and make coffee for the team and to check on their progress. At one point, he caught Jack and Gwen running out on a Weevil alert, Jack calling over his shoulder as he shrugged his coat on.

“Ianto, go ahead and order in some lunch. Gwen and I will just be quick; this Weevil is only a few blocks away. Set up lunch in the boardroom. We can go through all our data while we eat, see what we’ve all come up with.”

Ianto waved his hand in acknowledgement, then smacked it against his forehead as he realized that he wouldn’t be able to call in lunch after all. He knew Jack hadn’t thought that out either. He scribbled a quick note, then made his way over to Tosh and handed it over. She looked down and read it quickly.

_Would you please order pizza for the team. I would but I’m not sure if this has the same effect over the phone._

“Of course. Is there anything special we order? Cheese, meat, vegetable?”

Ianto reached for the note again and annotated quickly.

_Order two of each; cheese, meat feast_ **_and_** _vegetable. Anything we don’t eat we can save for later. Make sure to order it under the Tourist Office, NOT Torchwood. We are supposed to be a secret organization._

Tosh laughed as she read the last line. Ianto rolled his eyes and grinned. They both remembered Jack yelling the same thing at Owen on more than one occasion. Jack had had to retcon the staff of their favourite pizza delivery service on three different occasions before they could get it through to Owen about the concept of “secret organization”. 

Tosh turned to the phone to place the order and Ianto moved away to make coffee. He sorted out the boardroom just in time to hear over his comm. unit that Jack and Gwen were on their way down after sorting out the Weevil and would meet them all for lunch and an update. He was really looking forward to hearing what the team had to say. It was getting a little annoying not being able to reply verbally to questions or comments, especially to anything thrown at him by Owen. Jack’s idea of seeing how long it would take to talk Owen out of his jeans had merit, even if it was a trifle off-putting. They had a complicated relationship and enjoyed sniping at each other whenever they had the chance. It wasn’t truly meant in anger and they knew that when it counted they always had each other’s back. 

Everyone gathered together and made short work of the pizza and coffee, talk shelved while lunch was devoured. Once their initial hunger was sated, Jack pushed his plate to one side and opened up the conversation. 

__“Owen, are the results of Ianto’s exam in?”_ _

__“Yeah. He’s all good.”_ _

__“Yes, he is,” Jack murmured. Both Ianto and Owen glared._ _

__“If I could continue? There’s no change from his last exam. Whatever that thing did, it didn’t make any physical or biological changes to his body. His blood work is clean, genetic code is the same. Only thing I don’t know for sure is if his voice is any different but I wasn’t willing to take my chances on that.”_ _

__“Chicken, Owen?” Jack grinned at him, knowing that Owen was thinking of the threat he’d presented him with before the exam._ _

__“Prudent. I like my jeans where they are, thanks.”_ _

__Jack laughed, then turned to Gwen._ _

__“So, Gwen, were you able to find anything in the records, any old cases with symptoms like this”_ _

__“No. Ianto, sweetheart, I’m so sorry. I wish I had better news. There was nothing, not even close.”_ _

__She looked over at Ianto, her eyes wide. Her heart was clearly out for all to see, lying open on the table. Ianto smiled gently back at her, letting her know that he was okay and that her hard work was appreciated._ _

__“Gwen, I know you feel you have failed, but you haven’t. We still have other work to do and now that we know there aren’t any old cases that we can go through, we have another team member available who can devote time to new problems. You can work with Ianto, be his voice if need be, on anything new that comes in. Thanks for your hard work.”_ _

__Ianto looked over at Jack. He was glad that Jack had taken the time to give Gwen something to do, a sense of purpose. She had clearly felt like she had let Ianto, and consequently the team, down badly. They worked well together and he could use the help in the Archives for now._ _

__Jack called attention back to the head of the table. “Okay then. Some good news. Tosh and I have figured out what our little friend is.” He paused for dramatic effect. Ianto wanted to hit him. Now was not the time to practice his drama skills. “Any ideas? No? Okay, I’ll tell you: It’s an amplifier. You know, like your stereo. It takes an aspect of a person and turns it up. No idea how it chooses the aspect; near as we can tell, it could be completely random.”_ _

__Tosh stood up and took over._ _

__“There are microscopic power points along the tech. I can recharge it easily and I know I can figure out how to reverse it. The tech looks to be very basic, so once it is charged I’ll hook it up and run a few programmes to see just what exactly it did and how. From there I’ll be able to engineer the reversal. Best guess I’ll have it done by this evening, worst case tomorrow evening. Ianto, we’ll have you back to your usual charming self in no time.”_ _

__“Hey, he’s always charming. You lot just take outrageous advantage of him and don’t notice. Well, except for you Tosh,” Jack complained on behalf of Ianto._ _

__Ianto stood up and spoke quietly, just two words. It was a risk, but he thought it was worth it._ _

__“Thank you.”_ _

__Tosh yelped and grabbed at her skirt again, clearly hanging on to her underwear beneath the fabric. Her face was suffused with a delicate blush. Gwen and Owen both shifted uncomfortably in their seats, while Jack growled low in his throat. Ianto looked a trifle embarrassed at Tosh’s discomfort, but smiled at them all anyway. They needed to be aware just what it was he had been going through._ _

__“Oh my God! It wasn’t the elastic yesterday. It was you! You spoke to me when you gave me my coffee. I thought my elastic had…” Tosh babbled. She sat down abruptly in her chair, her eyes wide and accusing. Ianto just shrugged in apology. It wasn’t like he’d done it on purpose; well, not the first time anyway._ _

__“I’m guessing that mark on your cheek yesterday wasn’t really from sleeping on the couch. Something happen when Jack found you?” Owen asked._ _

__“Yeah, the fasteners for my braces snapped and flew off when he said something. I just thought the thread had gone in them,” Jack shrugged._ _

__“I don’t want to know why you were close enough to his braces that you got hit in the face with stray parts. That’s a mental image I don’t need,” Owen said caustically._ _

__Ianto glared at both Jack and Owen, one for being an insensitive twat and the other for not thinking how things would sound before opening his mouth, descriptions that were interchangeable at that moment. Jack tipped his head to one side in query, realizing he’d done something wrong but not sure what. Ianto just gave him a flat look. Jack shrugged, knowing he’d just have to wait. Ianto would tell him, somehow, when he was ready._ _

__“Okay team. Back to work. Tosh, I’ll let you work on the tech. If you need any of us, let us know. I’ve got paperwork to finish up and Unit to call. Owen, I know you have work you can do. No screwing around with video games. Ianto and Gwen will be down in the Archives. Let’s go.”_ _

__As one, they got up from the table, Owen leaving his mess as usual but the rest helping Ianto to clean. He knew that Jack was trying to stay in his good books, aware that he’d messed up but unsure as to what he’d actually done. Ianto would make him a cup of coffee later and leave a note with a few pointed remarks about watching his words, or rather, how he used them. Owen had enough ammunition; he didn’t need it handed to him on a silver platter._ _

____

TW********************TW

Tosh called Ianto and Gwen up from the Archives about three hours later, excited to report that she had cracked the tech and figured out the reverse programming.

_“We’re in Jack’s office. We can have you speaking in about ten minutes. Hurry.”_

Ianto and Gwen looked at each other and grinned. They each carefully placed their respective items back in the box they were working on, took the protective gloves off and headed back up to the main area at a run, Gwen laughing and Ianto trying hard not to as they elbowed each other out of the way to be the first to get there.

They burst into Jack’s office, out of breath and panting, slightly undignified and with wide grins on their faces. It was the happiest Jack had seen Ianto look all day, something he filed away in his mind for when he knew he wouldn’t have that smile to see anymore.

“Talk about your entrances,” he smiled at them both from behind his desk. “Ianto, have a seat here.”

He pointed to Ianto’s’ preferred spot on the edge of the desk, although Ianto chose to sit on the front side so he could look out at the rest of the team rather than have his back to them. He reached behind him and squeezed Jack’s hand in reassurance, letting him know that he wasn’t shunning him. Jack returned the pressure in understanding.

“Tosh, the floor is yours.”

“It really was simple. It works by amplifying the thing that will make you the most attractive to others. For some it may be their smell. Others it might be their hair, make it more lustrous. The change is very subtle, nothing overt. It won’t change your bust size from an A cup to a DD, or enlarge your penis by inches. In Ianto’s case, it amplified the timbre of his voice. He has a nice voice already; it just made it that much nicer.”

“Wait. You mean that little piece of junk made Iantos’ voice sexy? Enough that he could drop fucking knickers with just a couple of words? That’s it. This is officially the most fucked up place ever.”

“Well, yes. That is exactly what it did. I can reverse the process right now. I have it all set up. I just need to make sure that the rest of us are out of the room and then I can activate it. It should only take a moment, five minutes at the most.” 

Ianto turned to Jack. He really wanted to do this now but was a little apprehensive. What if Tosh was wrong and the tech made the problem worse?

“Okay, give us a moment. Tosh, get it ready. I’ll talk to Ianto and then we’ll be down.”

Jack was aware that Ianto was nervous. He needed the team out of the office so he could reassure his young man that all would be well. He moved around so he was standing in between Ianto’s legs. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, lightly running his fingers through his hair at the base of his neck.

“Ianto, I know you’re nervous. You’re worried it might make it worse. Tosh has been over everything. She has double- and triple-checked all her calculations. You know she would never do anything to put you in danger. She loves you; we all do.”

Ianto stared at Jack, a little taken aback by this admission. It was a little too close to saying something he wasn’t sure they were supposed to say to each other.

“Come on, let’s get this done. I miss hearing your voice, your gorgeous vowels. I know you have a whole lot of things you want to say; I’ve seen the mental list you’ve been keeping. When you can speak without there being any danger of the team pouncing on you we can send them home. I’m not in the mood to share you with them today. Normally I wouldn't pass up an orgy, but it’s been a long day for them as well. We’ll give them the day off tomorrow, Rift permitting, so we can spend it at yours. I believe we had a promise to keep.”

Ianto, who had rested his hands on Jack’s hips while he was speaking, fisted Jack’s shirt and pulled him down into a fierce kiss, full of fire and passion. Their tongues fought for dominance as one stepped close to the desk and the other slid to the edge, facilitating the meeting of groins. Ianto pushed Jack slightly so he could stand and press his entire body closer, rocking his hips firmly against Jack, loving the friction of hard cock against hard cock. They rubbed frantically against each other, kissing messily the entire time, their breath coming in hard gasps as they needed it. Neither was willing to stop.

Ianto wasn’t sure who made the first move to undo trousers; he suspected Jack. It was a brilliant idea and he wrapped his hand with Jack’s around both of their cocks. They were both so hard that it took only a few moments of quick, jerky movements before Ianto stiffened, hot come caught in Jack’s hand that covered the tip of his cock. He continued to stroke Jack, reciprocating the action of covering the head when he felt the tell-tale thickening of the flesh in his hand.

Jack lifted his come-covered hand to his mouth and licked it clean, causing Ianto to bite his lip to prevent a moan from escaping. He raised his hand to do the same but stopped when Jack grabbed it and licked that clean too. Ianto’s knees buckled slightly at the sight, his eyes wide. Jack grinned and kissed him, letting Ianto taste them both. Jack’s actions had just made up his mind for him; he needed to be able to speak, to say what that sort of thing did to him and know that Jack was actually paying attention.

“Decision made? Good. Let’s get this done then.”

They tidied themselves up as best they could and made their way down to where Tosh was all set up. Ianto knew that the team knew something had happened between him and Jack. At best they had been snogging; his lips were all swollen and red, if Jack’s were any indication. At worst he looked like he’d just had a spectacular orgasm; hair mussed up and face flushed, clothing slightly askew. He was a little self conscious but they all knew that he and Jack were together, so what was the harm. It wasn’t the first time and more than likely wouldn’t be the last.

“Ianto, all you need to do is touch the tech. Nothing else, no buttons or anything. As soon as we get out of here, just pick it up and then put it back down. Exactly what you did when it activated the first time. After you do that, just have a seat for five minutes to be sure it has done the job and then we’ll come back and test it.”

Ianto nodded. He looked at Jack, who gave him a wide grin of encouragement. He looked around at the others. Gwen gave him a huge smile, clearly happy for him. Owen looked a little sour, but as that was his usual appearance, Ianto figured all was good. He made shooing motions with his hand, indicating that they should leave the area and let him get on with the task at hand.

“We’ll be back in five minutes. Sit tight, gorgeous,” Jack threw out, as he herded the others out of the way.

Ianto waited until they were all gone before reaching tentatively for the piece of innocuous looking alien hardware. His hand hovered uncertainly over it for a moment before he steeled his resolve and closed his fingers around it. He picked it up and looked closely at it, noting again that it resembled nothing more than a slightly odd looking bolt from the hardware store. Knowing that there were microscopic buttons on it was one thing but he still strained to see  
 _something._ He gave it up as a lost cause and put the little piece of tech back down on the table.

It seemed a bit anticlimactic really. No bolts from the blue, no zappy feelings running through his body, just work as usual. He moved over to the chair the team had left for him and sat down. As he did there was a bright flash of light from the table and Ianto slid from the chair onto the floor.

TW********************TW

“Come on, Ianto, open those gorgeous blue eyes for me.”

“Jack, you need to make room for Owen so he can check Ianto over.”

“Fuck sake, Harkness, you’re clingier than a limpet. Move out of the way damn it, you’re cutting off his air supply.”

“I’m so sorry, Jack. It didn’t occur to me that it would cause him to lose consciousness.”

“Not your fault, Tosh. We never thought about it either. When I found him after it zapped him the first time we just thought he’d fallen asleep. He was so exhausted that day anyway. Owen, why isn’t he awake yet?”

“Jesus, if you gave me a little more room, I could tell you. It’s only been five minutes since we left him, so we know it hasn’t been too long. It looks like he might be coming around now. Give him some air to breathe – and I don’t mean kiss him, I mean let him breathe on his own.”

“Jack.”

Ianto tried out his voice. It wasn’t really working very well yet. He was cradled in Jack’s lap, very reminiscent of how he held Jack whenever he died and was waiting for him to come back, breath held in anticipation and dread. Jack’s grip on him was tight, too tight. Was that how hard he held Jack, as if scared that he was going to be ripped from his arms if he loosened them? It hurt and made breathing difficult to say the least, but Ianto didn’t ever want Jack to let go. He felt safe and secure and yes, loved. He tried again.

“Jack, I can’t breathe.”

“What? Why can’t he breathe, Owen? What’s wrong?”

“Might be because you’ve got a death grip on his fucking neck. Let go a little, he’s turning blue. That’s better. Tea boy's natural shade is pasty white; it suits the Welsh. They spend all their time running through the rain anyway. No sun.”

“Fuck off, Harper,” Gwen smacked him hard across the back of the head. Owen just laughed at her.

“You can talk. Like you English see any more sun than us. Your skin is as white as mine. At least I’m not an insensitive twat with the bedside manner of a prickly pear,” Ianto snarked back quietly. He slowly dragged himself to a seated position, leaning gratefully back against Jack, who showed no inclination of letting him go anytime soon.

“You good?” Jack whispered in his ear, his concern evident.

Ianto turned his head toward Jack slightly, but addressed the whole team.

“I’m okay, I think. I remember a bright light and then nothing more. Now that I think about it, there was a bright light the first time, but I was so tired I didn’t think about it again. My guess is that it only puts a subject out for a short while but I was exhausted, so more than likely feel asleep for real.”

Jack looked at Tosh and winked, then over at Gwen and Owen.

“So, any signs of underwear falling? Personally, I think he could still talk the panties off anyone, but hey, that’s just me. I know mine get a little loose…”

Tosh and Gwen giggled as Ianto growled under his breath at Jack to _shut up._

“Fuck Harkness, I’m pretty sure a mute could talk you out of your fucking pants. Ianto looks to be alright, so he’s all yours.”

“Yes he is,” Jack couldn’t help leering. “Good job everyone. Go home. Don’t come in tomorrow unless the world is ending.”

“It’s always ending,” Ianto muttered under his breath.

“Yeah, but unless I decide to do something about it, we all have the day off. See you day after tomorrow.”

Amid waves and choruses of _glad you’re okay_ and _goodbye,_ the Hub was cleared of all but Jack and Ianto within five minutes.

“Now beautiful, I believe we had unfinished business.”

“Yep. Not here though. I want to go home. I would like to see the sky and smell fresh air, at least for the few minutes it takes to get to mine.”

“That’s fine by me. Your bed has more room anyway. I don’t plan on leaving it except for the basics for the next 36 hours or so. Who’s driving?”

“You are. I walked last time I came in from home. Let’s go.”

“Impatient. I like it.”

“You’d like it more if you moved your arse to the SUV and got us there. I’m in no mood to wait Jack. I want you.”

“Yes, Sir!”

TW********************TW

 

Clothes were left in a trail from the door of Ianto’s flat to his bedroom, testament to their raging desire to be naked and pressed against each other. They stood at the foot of the bed, as if glued together from shoulder to knee, kissing fiercely. Their tongues were entwined and hands roamed through hair, down across shoulders, to the hard planes of backs and then to the curve of buttocks, gripping the firm flesh hard and writhing together. It was intense and passionate and rapidly spiraling out of control.

Jack pulled back with a gasp, a hand on Ianto’s chest to keep him in place.

“Slow…slow down…I want…to…want to enjoy…you.”

His breath was coming in short, sharp gasps, as if he’d just run the 100 metre sprint to catch his lover. Ianto was faring no better.

“Lie back. Just lie... back on the bed. Relax. I’ll… take care of everything.” Jack was regaining his breath and his equilibrium. He led Ianto around the bed and helped him lay down in the centre, arranging him to his satisfaction. He grabbed one of Ianto’s older ties and placed it on the pillow _just in case._ Ianto’s eyes lit up; if he was careful how he did this, that tie would come in very useful. He let himself be laid out, knowing that Jack would make it worth his while to be patient.

Jack climbed up beside him, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his lips before moving down the bed and straddling his thighs. 

“I’ve always enjoyed listening to your voice. It wasn’t just your looks that caught my attention that night in Bute Park. Your voice is sexy as hell, deep and just a little husky. Mix those two qualities in with that gorgeous accent, the way you bend and twist vowels is almost sinful. It really is no surprise that the tech chose that aspect of you to amplify. What I am surprised about is that no-one else, with the possible exception of Tosh, seems to realize just how amazing your voice is. You could probably talk her out of her panties without trying too hard, you know.”

Jack gave Ianto a lascivious wink as he said this, knowing full well that while Ianto thought Tosh was stunning, he’d never try anything on with her. He might fantasize, but he would never act on it. Their friendship was sacred to them both.

“You could read me the phone book and I’d be hard. Recite the alphabet, financial times, even the stock market reports. Can’t you feel how hard I am, see what you do to me?”

Jack reached for Ianto’s hand and placed it on his throbbing cock, letting Ianto run his fingers lightly along the underside and around the head. He hissed in pleasure, his back arching and hips rocking forward.

He grabbed Ianto by the wrist and pulled his hand away so he could lean forward, brushing his mouth across his chest to his right nipple. He ran his tongue in circles around it, slowly getting closer and closer until he was able to take the hard nub in his mouth and suck. Ianto arched up, moaning in delight and clenching his fists in the sheets. Jack sucked and licked his nipple, drawing it deeper into his mouth. Ianto cried out in pleasure.

“Jack, oh God, that… just… ohhh.”

Jack let go and moved over to the other nipple, repeating the actions. Ianto was writhing under him, hips trying hard to press up and back arching as if being pulled through the ceiling.

“Aarggh, fuck. Don’t stop… just, oh God… Jack don’t tease… fuck.”

Jack sat up and looked down at Ianto. His nipples were both hard and swollen, dark red against his pale Welsh skin. He looked wanton and decadent. Jack dove back down and devoured his mouth in a searing kiss, thrusting his tongue in his mouth in an imitation of the action he really wanted to perform. He rocked his hips against Ianto’s, cocks sliding deliciously, as he fucked Ianto’s mouth with his tongue.

He broke the kiss and nibbled his way to Ianto’s ear so he could suck on the earlobe, one of Ianto’s hotspots. Ianto turned his head to catch any skin between his lips that he could as Jack continued to smother him with small kisses. As Jack continued, he began to make his way back down Ianto’s body, his destination clear.

He dipped his tongue in Ianto’s navel, swirling it around and making the young man quiver. It tickled but Ianto was able to restrain himself from laughing out loud. Jack licked a trail southward from his bellybutton to the nest of curls at the base of his cock, taking the time to breathe in deep the slightly musky smell that was Ianto. He sucked at the vein on the underside of Ianto’s cock, which was pulsing with need, a small amount of pre-come collecting at the tip.

Jack nibbled and licked the length, first up to the tip, dipping his tongue into the slit and gathering the pre-come, then back down to the base and beyond, where he sucked first one, then the other ball into his mouth, letting each one roll around. He let them go and licked lower, trailing his tongue over Ianto’s perineum, sucking lightly at the sensitive piece of skin. He slid his hands under Ianto’s arse and lifted his hips higher, placing his legs over his shoulders.

“Jack, yesss…”

Those were the last coherent words Ianto said as Jack formed his tongue into a point and drove straight into his tight hole. Ianto bucked his hips and screamed, but Jack didn’t relent, forcing his tongue deeper and wriggling it around as much as possible. He could feel Ianto start to relax a little, so started to fuck his arse with his tongue, no mercy and no hesitation in his actions. He could see that Ianto’s head was thrown back against the bed, his throat bared and his cock deepening in colour to a dark red. It looked almost ready to explode.

He knew that he could make Ianto come from this alone, but it wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted to be deep inside him when he came. He wanted to finish at the same time, or as near as he could. He wanted to feel the muscles of his glorious arse clench around him, drawing his orgasm from him in pulsing waves.

He pulled his tongue from Ianto’s arse with regret, stopping on his way to suck the head of Ianto’s cock in his mouth for just one more quick taste.

“No, Jack stop! I’m going to come… oh… if you do that. You… nnnggh… oh God… you need to stop, please!” Ianto begged, hands grabbing at Jack’s head to pull him away from his cock and up his body.

“Please, just kiss me. I need to calm down, just a little, or this will all be over. God, I’m so hard. It wouldn’t take much right now.”

Jack took pity on him and let Ianto pull him up so they could kiss. Ianto groaned at the taste of himself in Jack’s mouth. He deepened the kiss almost immediately, winding one hand in Jack’s hair and sliding the other down to his arse so he could pull their groins closer. He writhed against Jack, wrapping his legs around his waist before suddenly flipping him, taking Jack completely by surprise. He had Jack’s hands pinned above his head and the tie around the headboard before Jack knew quite what he was up to.

“I think it’s my turn to be in charge. You can just lie there and see how you handle it when someone teases you,” he murmured as he made sure Jack was secure. He knew that Jack would be able to get free easily if he so desired; they had played like this many times and both were experts at escaping knotty situations.

“I’m not even going to bother with what you did to me. You’re obviously aroused and foreplay isn’t necessary anymore.”

He reached back and gave Jack’s cock a firm squeeze to emphasize his point. Jack grinned up at him. He loved it when Ianto took charge. He could be quite innovative when he put his mind to it, almost avant-garde. Sex with Ianto was the best Jack had had in a very long time, quite possibly the best ever.

“I’m thinking we should just get on with the main event. I want you to fuck me, but you’re a little tied up at the moment. I guess I’m just going to have to take matters into my own hands.”

He stroked Jack’s cock as he spoke, his body twisted slightly. He leaned past Jack’s head, reaching for the bedside table, finding that he had to let go of Jack’s cock to do so. Jack took advantage and reached up to lick at his chest as he pressed against him. Ianto grabbed the lube from the drawer and sat up again, missing Jack’s tongue against his skin. Jack whined in disappointment, but stopped when Ianto shoved a couple of fingers between his lips with instructions to _suck, hard._

Jack attacked his fingers, giving them the same attention he had given Ianto’s cock earlier. He rolled his tongue around the tips, down the sides and between them, all the time sucking as if trying to draw Ianto’s soul through his fingertips. Ianto was transfixed, the sensations going directly to his cock. He had meant it as a distraction for Jack, but it was proving to be more of a distraction for him.

“God Jack, you have the most amazing mouth. You say I’m good; it’s because I had the best teacher.”

He pulled his fingers free, dragging them in a sloppy trail down Jack’s neck to his chest. He pinched his nipples as he sat up straight again. Opening the bottle of lube, he slicked up his other hand, the one that had been holding the bottle white-knuckled while Jack fellated his fingers. He rose up so his arse was in the air, reaching behind him to slide a finger slowly in.

Jack’s eyes widened as he watched Ianto slowly prepare himself, adding a second and then a third finger when ready, stretching himself in preparation. His breathing quickened and his eyes darkened, the blue all but disappearing. He strained against the tie, but made no effort to get free. He would honour Ianto’s game and let him lead.

Ianto fucked himself on his hand, all the while making wanton noises as he leaned back, his throat bared; his cock was freely dripping pre-come onto Jack’s abdomen. He made no move to speed up his movements, dragging out the motions as long as he could, until he couldn’t stand it any longer himself. He desperately needed to have Jack inside his body.

He removed his fingers carefully, adding more lube and generously slicking Jack’s cock. He stroked firmly for a moment, enjoying the feel of steel sheathed in silk, pulsing in his hand. 

“Ianto now. I can’t hold… on much longer if you… fuck… keep doing that. This is going… to be too quick. I want this to last.”

Jack was panting, clearly holding on by a thread. Ianto took pity and stopped teasing. He knelt up, raising one leg slightly to facilitate lining up Jack’s cock with his entrance. He could feel the blunt head pressing against the muscle, feeling it stretch and pull. The sensations were delicious, painful, sensational, alarming, amazing, fantastic _Oh God, Yessss._

He slowly slid his body down, the feeling of being filled and stretched by Jack like nothing else in the world. He was panting hard as he stopped, letting his body become accustomed to the intrusion. Jack was tense, his face tipped back and his eyes screwed shut. As Ianto began to rock his hips, a slow movement back and forth, Jack let out his breath in a long guttural sigh.

“Oh shit, so tight, so hot. Ianto please, faster… please. Just move faster.”

Ianto raised himself up and slid back down Jack’s cock, still maintaining the back and forth rocking motion. He continued to move like this for a few minutes, Jack reduced to keening noises. As Ianto felt his orgasm approach, he increased both the height and speed of his movements, letting the feelings carry him away. He was completely unprepared when Jack surged up and wrapped his arms around him, flipping them over in one quick movement.

“Jack… nngghh, God… harder… close, so close.”

Jack reached a hand between their bodies and found Ianto’s cock. He set up a punishing rhythm, completely in time with his thrusts into Ianto’s body.

“Now Ianto… come with me… now!”

He leaned down and devoured Ianto’s mouth. It was sloppy and messy and the sensation of Jack’s tongue sliding against his sent Ianto over the edge. He cried out around Jack’s mouth, body stiffening, as he shot ropes of hot, sticky come between them. The clenching of Ianto’s arse, coupled with the slick sensations of warm come, sent Jack careering into his orgasm. He jerked his head up sharply and yelled before slamming his cock deep into Ianto’s arse, shaking as he rode out the aftershocks.

Jack slumped down against Ianto, careful not to crush him in his exhaustion. He pulled out of his body, both of them whining slightly at the loss. He rolled to one side, slinging an arm across Ianto’s chest and tucking his head against his neck.

“You are a sex God, Ianto Jones.”

“One does one’s best, Sir.”

“Oh don’t start with that now. That’s the sort of thing that got you in trouble in the first place. I’m still not convinced about that tech, you know. I still think it was all you.”

“Right. So how is it I’ve never noticed the trail of knickers before? Might have come in handy during Uni.”

“Smart ass. I’m just saying is all. Your voice is sexy, end of story. I’m going to have something made up to commemorate this, you know.”

Ianto looked over at Jack, slightly alarmed. Jack’s ideas were sometimes a little… unorthodox.

TW********************TW

Ianto walked into the Hub a week after the events with the amplifier. He’d forgotten all about Jack’s promise to have something made up, so was completely unprepared for the sight that greeted him.

The team, with Jack front and centre, his best leer on display, was standing to one side of the sofa, watching and waiting for his reaction. He raised an eyebrow in query, unsure of what they were up to. Jack pointed to the wall above the sofa with glee.

Stretched out across the wall was a giant picture of him, sitting at the table in the boardroom in his burgundy shirt, sleeves rolled slightly. He was obviously paying attention to someone speaking; if memory served, it was Jack. He had a look of total concentration on his face, with affection and amusement mixed in, a look he suspected he often had when Jack was around. He wondered how the picture had been taken, then remembered Tosh and her scary brilliant CCTV skills. The woman was a bloody menace and he loved her for it.

Emblazoned across the bottom of the picture was a caption. It read simply:

#### Warning: Your panties will fall off every time I open my mouth

“Wankers, the lot of you.”

Shouts of laughter from the team were all he heard as he turned and marched off to the kitchen. Owen was right. Just another day at Torchwood Cardiff, the most fucked up place ever.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I have a small (okay, large) thing for GDL's voice, and listening to The Sin Eaters every night while falling asleep is what set me on the path to writing this. Originally posted to LJ on 18 October, 2010.


End file.
